A Sadist For A Sister
by OkaSakura
Summary: Basically the retelling of Code Geass with my OC Leina and she's twin sister of Lelouch. Oh and shes a sadist. Leina and Lelouch fight to save Japan, that has been renamed Area 11 by the Britannians, from Britannan control. With C.C and the black knights, will they succeed in doing so? .warnings: Lemons and Incest. Pairings SuzakuxOC LelouchxOC SuzakuxOCxLelouch and more


Hi all! It's me again and this time the story is going to be a Code Geass fanfic.

Me: Hiya! This will be multi chapter fic and my oc will star in it.

Leina: One question. Will I be the main character or will Lelouch?

Lelouch:*Nods head in agreement*

Me:*Thinks* Hm…..both of you will.

Lelouch:*Sweat drops* Of course.

Me: Leina say the disclaimer please.

Leina:*sighs* fine. OkaSakura does not own Code Geass or any of its characters but she does own me. She also doesn't own any of the characters in the fun fact either.

Fun fact no.1: Johnny Yong Bosch played a power ranger before he became a voice actor. He has played a LOT of characters in a LOT of anime. Lelouch, Ichigo, Sasori, Izaya, Vash, Yukio and a hep more.

…...I command you to read…

Two young boys and a young girl were playing in a fairy-tale like untouched garden. The first boy's name was Suzaku Kururugi and the other boy's name was Lelouch vi Britannia. The girl's name was Leina vi Britannia and she was Lelouch's twin. What they didn't know was that a green haired girl was watching them very closely. The date was August 10 2010 a.t.b. The day that the Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan. The Britannians managed to conquer Japan and renamed the country Area 11. The scene with the children quickly turned into a red orangey scene with burning buildings and the garden that was untouched was now touched.

The children had different reactions. Lelouch had his fists clenched in anger and was swearing that he would destroy Britannia. Suzaku had mixed reactions, he felt detached but sad at the same time. Leina clenched onto Lelouch's arm in anger and swore she would help Lelouch in his plans but in her right eye was a light red bird shaped symbol. The green haired girl noticed this and smiled. Leina had already gained her geass.

….Timeskip 7 years…..

7 years had passed and the children had grown up. Leina became a model with beauty that was greater than the models she worked with but she wasn't as beautiful as the princess. Her short dark violet hair had grown so long it reached to her knees and her face matured quite a lot. She attended Ashford Academy with her twin brother Lelouch. Lelouch hadn't changed a lot over the years. He was still the same old Lelouch that Leina and Suzaku grew up with. Though his bangs slightly grew out more and he did grow more handsome. He also attended Ashford Academy with Leina. Suzaku, on the other hand, had grown taller. He now worked in the military but he didn't attend Ashford Academy like Leina and Lelouch.

Lelouch, Leina and their friend named Rivalz Cardemonde walked into a room where a Britannian noble was playing chess. Lelouch sat down at the other end of the table saying that he can win the chess game in less than 9 minutes. Leina stood beside Lelouch and smirked at the board. The noble was winning the game so far but she knew he could turn the situation around. Rivalz, on the other hand, was fussing over how much time they had. Leina reassured him not to worry because she had complete trust in Lelouch that he'll win in under nine minutes.

Meanwhile at Ashford Academy, Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein and Shirley Fenette talked about Lelouch's gambling habits. "Where are Lelouch and Rivalz?" Shirley asked. "Probably playing poker this time." Milly replied. "Can't they remember there on the student council? If only Lulu spent more time at school here then gambling then he would get higher grades." Shirley complained. "'Ah if only my darling Lulu would be a more serious man' hahaha adorable isn't it?" Milly half teased half laughed. Shirley blushed a little. "M-Madame president." She stuttered.

Meanwhile, the hijackers that were on T.V were driving through the streets trying to get away from their pursuers. "Damnit! If he didn't mess up Naoto's plan, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Nagata exclaimed. Kallen sighed frustrated and the stolen truck came to a screech as it turned the corner.

Meanwhile, the noble Lelouch was versing in chess was surprised to have lost. Lelouch, Rivalz and Leina walked out of the noble's room. "Wow Lelouch, you broke your record AND you beat him under 9 minutes!" Rivalz exclaimed. Leina nodded. Lelouch shrugged. "What can I say? I'm simply the best." Lelouch bragged at which Leina rolled her eyes at and scoffed. "Stop being arrogant Lelouch. I'll castrate you with an iron if you don't." She threatened to which Lelouch put his hand on his heart. "But I thought you loved me!" He said dramatically. Leina rolled her eyes and sighed. Sometimes her brother could be a pain.

When they got to Rivalz's motorbike they were stopped by an announcement from Prince Clovis saying that the 11s didn't trust him and yada yada yada. Leina narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She knew Clovis was lying. She practically heard him lie through his teeth. She gritted her teeth and told Rivalz to start the motorbike.

Then Rivalz over took the stolen truck from the news and they crashed. Rivalz got out to have a look at his motorbike while people started to blame people and not even care about the truck. Leina and Lelouch had faces of disgust. How dare they not care for the lives inside the truck? So Leina and Lelouch went over to see if anyone in the truck was alright. When they entered the truck they were thrown to the back of the truck. Lelouch noticed that the truck has starting moving and that they were being followed by the Britannian Military. As Kallen moved towards the back of the truck, Lelouch notices and rubs his chin "Hey doesn't that girl look familiar?" He whispered to Leina and she nods her head. That was Kallen Kozuki, Her best friend.

Suddenly, the truck came to a stop and they were thrown again to the other side. A strange figure jumped on Lelouch while Leina just hid in the shadows, smirking as she saw already knew who the figure was. "I got you now7uhterrorist scum! Planning to use poison gas to kill innocent people!" "Wait! I'm not one of them!" Lelouch stepped back into the shadows. "Wasn't the Britannians that created this weapon? Wasn't it the Britannians that started the mindless murder?" Lelouch asked as he and Leina stepped out of the shadows. The soldier's eyes widened. "My god." He whispered. "And shouldn't the Britannians be blamed for the bloodshed?!" Lelouch yelled. "Wait! Lelouch! Leina! It's me Suzaku!" The soldier took off his helmet to reveal silky brown hair and green eyes. It was in fact Suzaku.

Lelouch's eyes widened and Leina forged fake surprise for she already knew that the soldier was Suzaku. Her geass allowed her to know the identities of people that she saw. The capsule that was in the truck opened and Suzaku quickly tackled Leina and put an oxygen mask over her. Leina struggled in his and tried to get him off of her. But what surprised them the most was that poison gas didn't come out of the container but a green haired girl. The same girl haired girl that was watching them when they were younger. Leina blinked in surprise when she found out that her geass wasn't working. Armed Honorary Britannians come rushing and Suzaku's superior tells Suzaku to shoot the terrorists which are Lelouch and Leina who aren't really terrorist but just 'normal' teenagers.

"But sir they just normal teenagers who got lost in here." Suzaku tries to defend them. "Are you ignoring a direct order lieutenant Kururugi?!" His superior shouts at him. "N-no sir." Suzaku takes his gun out of its holster and points it at Lelouch hesitantly. Before he can shoot he drops the gun and looks down. "No I can't shoot innocent civilians." His superior looks angrily and points his gun at Suzaku's back and shots.

Leina screamed and Lelouch shouted Suzaku's name. The soldier then points his gun at Leina and shots but the mysterious girl gets in the way and blocks the attack. Leina and Lelouch gasp and kneel down next to her. The girl grabs both of their wrists and a red bird symbol appears on her forehead. The two's eyes widened as the girl speak to them telepathically. "Do you two wish for power." The two nod. "I will give you this power in exchange; you must make my one wish come true.

"WE ACCEPT!" The two exclaim. They then feel a surge of energy go through their bodies. The girl smiled for the last time before dropping dead. Lelouch then stands He looks at the soldiers in the eye. "Do you realize that people who aren't prepared to kill will not die? Or did you realize that the people who are prepared to kill shall be killed? I Lelouch vi Britannia command you. Now, all of you die!" He said while his geass was activated. The soldiers smiled and committed suicide.

Lelouch looked horrified for a second before smiling. He could change the wold with this power and destroy Britannia. A young female soldier came rushing and had a look of horror when she saw the dead soldiers lying on the ground. She took out her gun and pointed it at Lelouch, shakily. Leina stood up and activated her geass while looking down.

With her geass activated, she said this, "Well well well looks like we have a little Honorary Britannian, I will just have to deal with you then." She said loud and clear. "I Lilliana vi Britannia command you. Now, go kill yourself!" She cackled. The girl smiled sadistically. She dropped her gun and pulled out her knife. She then slit her throat and dropped to the floor dead.

Leina smiled and looked up at her handy work. Lelouch shivered at what the girl had done. "Leina don't you think that was…..too gruesome?" "Hmm….Nope." She chirped. Lelouch shook his head and leaned in closer to her face. "Sometimes I think you're as mad as a hatter." He said. She smiled and moved in closer. "Well maybe I am." She then pressed her lips on his and he returned the favour by kissing back

….Chapter 1 complete…

Okay so for anyone who is confused, Leina is not her real name, Lilliana is. She was born with geass but didn't know how to activate it. So when Britannia conquered Japan, her geass activated. She eventually learned how to use it and when C.C gave her and Lelouch power, her geass mutated and she gained the same power as Lelouch but instead of looking into a person's eye, she can say it out for her first power, she wanted to help Lelouch so she wished she know everyone's name and their weaknesses, sorta like Mao's geass except she couldn't read minds. For her second power, she wanted to help Lelouch but with power instead of naming the person's name and weaknesses. Leina is also a sadist so that also contributes into it

Me: well that certainly explains something's doesn't it?

Leina or Lilliana: Why did you make me a sadist?

Lelouch: I don't think I can enjoy a sadist for a sister.

Lilliana: Hey! That's mean! And here I thought you loved me

Lelouch: oh I do. I love so very much.

Me: Hey don't say any mushy stuff in here! I hate mushy stuff. Anyway please R&R and plese check out my other stories if you like this one.


End file.
